Agents
by AGF
Summary: When two childhood friends meet again in Vegas, they make the best mistake of their lives. A marriage starts with secrets and love. How will they overcome those secrets? What are the secrets? Why did they loose contact? A family with a lost love and making it work. This story doesn't have any graphic details I wasn't sure about rating so i put it in T. If a change required PM me
1. Bachelorette Party

"One on the house girls!" the bar tender said as we drowned another shot of tequila.

"Esme, I can't believe this is your last day as a free woman." Alice squealed shooting down the shot, we were at a bar in Vegas.

"Wait till you meet him." Esme said. None of had even met the guy our best friend was going to marry. We had done a background check on him.

He was a doctor at a private firm, handsome, blonde, blue eyes, and exact opposite of her ex. Charles Evenson was a shabby drug-lord. He was abusive and hurt her in a very bad way. She lost her unborn baby because he used to hit her.

All of us had some or the other past. My life was normal until I graduated high school when a diner got blown to pieces with my parents and some other people in it. Charlie and Renee weren't the most perfect people on this planet but I loved them.

After what seemed like hundred shots, Rosie took Es to the suite we had booked. Ali had seen a guy and decided to go hit on him while I continued my shots. I needed to wind down. I had just gotten off work and needed a short break. The four of us worked at the **G-Spot**, not a prostitution related job. G is for girl. It is kind of a _production house. _Alice is the _fashion design _department owner, Rosalie is the owner of the _modeling _and was a model herself, Esme owned the _interior designing_ department and I was the _publishing house and library_ owner and I was a writer. We worked at the same place but had _different professions._

"Hello beautiful." A velvety voice said beside me bringing me out of my musings.

I turned and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. That was saying something considering the fact I had been around the world.

"Hi." I said meekly.

"Have we met before?" Mr. Dreamy said causing me to giggle like a fifteen year old. I was twenty-four for lord's sake!

"Jer, another one of what the lady is having. Make the two." He said to the bar tender.

The guy set two shots in front of us. I chugged one down now completely crossing my drinking limit and by the looks of it he was too. The speakers were thudding with music and I grabbed his hand.

We grinding and dry humped. This man was definitely hot and I could see the night being blissful.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered. There was no saying no to that. A fun night won't be too bad.

We drunkenly stumbled out the bar and walked to where he was staying. He suddenly stopped.

We entered Mandalay Bay, I wasn't staying here.

"Hello!" a middle aged lady said as we came up to the desk "How can I help you?"

"Hi." I giggled.

"We want get married." He said shocking me.

"Well dearies, which package do you want?" she asked showing us the plans. I chose the package because that just looked so tempting.

"An Opal Shore please." He said in a sweet drunken voice.

"But I don't have a dress!" I whined.

"What my girl want that she gets." He said.

"There is a boutique nearby!" I said.

"Well dearie I will have things ready by the time you get back." She said and I rushed out. He was already wearing a tux so he didn't have to buy something.

I looked around the best I could at my drunken state and found a beautiful dress, definitely something I'd call the perfect dress. It had a corset top with laced back with already tied ribbons and the front was what kept the thing together with the hooks. It had crystal Tulle embellished with glistening lace motifs falls over a fitted satin skirt, creating a dramatic and sexy silhouette. A satin band and bow featuring an elegant brooch adds a romantic accent at the empire waistline.

The lady helped in in the dress after I paid for it. I rushed back to the chapel and saw him at the altar. The reception lady handed me my bouquet and took some pictures. The pianist started playing the song and I walked down the aisle. The ceremony was short and sweet.

"Hello husband." I giggled.

"Hey wifey." He said groping my ass "You look sexy as hell. I can't wait get you out of it."

We started making out like crazy until the lady came back. She had a beautiful cake with her. It was in shape of a gift with blue ribbons. We cut the cake after the picture taking and they packed the rest for us. We then popped open a bottle of Champagne.

We danced under the chandelier to a beautiful song. We waited at the door for the lady to give us our things so we could head out.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Masen. Your marriage certificate, a few photos and the video. You can collect the album. Your honeymoon sweet will be ready soon." The sweet lady said.

"That won't be necessary tonight. We'll be here tomorrow. So Mrs. Masen, let's go consummate this marriage." He whispered seductively into my ears slapping my ass and picked me up bridal style making me giggle.

We made our way up to his room with people giving us their congratulations.

This was so fun!

He used his key card to open the door and walked in. As soon as he put me down he started to unhook my dress and let it pool down on my feet. We attacked each other as clawed at his shirt after pushing the tux jacket off him.

We fell on the bed and continued our antics. He hooked his fingers around my panties and tore it. I fumbled with his belt trying to get it off.

I pushed his pants and boxer down at one go.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered into my ears. The night had taken an uneventful turn.

It was supposed to be Esme's last night as a free woman. It turned out to be mine too.

God knows what was to come in the morning, it was definitely a night to remember. I always did crazy stuff when I got drunk, guess now's not different.


	2. Waking Up In Vegas

My head throbbed from all the alcohol. I had absolutely no memories of last night. Nothing.

I groaned and attempted to turn to my side as soon as the sun hit my face. A strong masculine arm held me tight. I wriggled out of his grip and sat up straight. He must have noticed it because he groaned.

"Morning." I said softly.

"Morning." He replied.

"I'm Bella." I said putting my hand forward.

"Edward." He said. He reminded me of someone I used to know before everything went downhill.

"Shit! You cheated on your husband." He suddenly said and I noticed his ring.

"What the hell! I'm not married. You are!" I said.

"I'm not. Oh god! We got hitched last night." He said and I fell back on the bed.

"Why the hell did we do that? I know I do crazy stuff when I get drunk. The last time I sky dived, the time before I. Sorry for rambling. It's just shocking!" I said.

"I guess I can understand why I did it. I was probably the one to suggest it. I get why I would do such a thing. You remind me of the girl I had been in love with since I was young. I had known her all our lives. We never actually dated and I know that doesn't justify what I did but I want you to know I was drunk, shit faced drunk." He said.

"It takes two to tango. I guess the reason my drunk brain went through with this could relate to your story. You could totally be the guy I had a huge crush on's twin. He just had glasses and this sweet aroma around him that anyone could love him. We grew up right next door, even though we never dated or were together we had been each other's first everything, first friend, first kiss, first time too. He was also my first love. After high school graduation I realized it was now or never. I was about to go over to his place to confess my feelings, to hell with the guys first thing, when something happened. I packed my bags and left home, never looked back." I reminisced.

"Bella." He whispered causing me to turn.

"Yes?" I said as I met his eyes. That had to be him! Those blazing green eyes could only belong to one person. Edward. Edward Masen!

"Eddie?" I whispered. He smiled brightly and sat up straight.

"Chief's going to shoot me! I married his daughter." He said with a cocky grin. At the mention of daddy my face fell.

He wrapped his arms around me "What happened?"

I curled up against him and told him.

"The day before I left, Deputy Reynolds came to our house to tell me that momma and daddy were killed in a bomb at the local diner. I couldn't face Forks so I left." I sobbed.

"Bells, look at me. I am there for you forever. Just so you know, mom and dad were there too." He said, he sounded so broken and vulnerable.

"They were amongst the other people? I'm so sorry Edward." I said.

"It's alright. It's been a long while. And now everything is perfect. I have you. Hell I'm married to you!" he said lightening up the mood.

"So you were in _love_ with me?" I teased, secretly confirming the truth.

"Yeah. I mean, it's only fair since you had a _huge_ crush on me." he teased "You were ready to come tell me too."

"Well someone had to wear the big girl panties. You were a pussy." I said.

"You do wear _big girl panties __**and **__have a pussy." _He said making me realize our current state. We were completely naked with our clothes scattered around the room and blushed.

"I missed you blush." He said stroking my cheeks. "I love you Bella, always have and always will. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Eddie." I said.

"So last night, do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, bachelorette party, shots, Ali whining about Es getting married, Rose and Es going back to the room and Ali getting me shit faced." I recalled.

"Nothing about what we did?" he asked.

"No. I can bet you don't either." I smirked.

"I don't but I can remind the both of us." He said seductively.

"I'm up for an encore." I replied. Since we were already naked the clothes weren't an issue. He laid me on my back and crawled on top of me. His strong manly hands stroked my body.

Our first time he had been so careful, making sure he didn't hurt me. He asked me over and over if I was alright. This man was a lot more experienced but he was as gentle as before. My love for him had only expanded with time and this had to be a dream come true.

"So many times I had dreamt of you and me together. It's finally coming true." He said.

"It's going to stay that way baby." I panted.

He kissed my neck and slipped his cock inside me filling me completely. He had the biggest cock I had ever had.

He gently went in and out of me expressing the depth of his feeling making me feel like I was in heaven.

He pulled out and rolled both of us to our sides facing each other.

"I wish we had been smart enough to have enough courage five years ago, we could have stuck with each other." Edward said.

"You can't say all that has happened in the past five year was worth missing. I wouldn't give that away. I met Es when I was travelling through the Amazon. She was there on an m… project. She is an interior designer. She was the person who helped me set up my bases. I met Ali and Ro through her. We all work together. The four of us have been inseparable. It's friendships like that I wouldn't give up for the world." I said.

"Well I do like my life. It just becomes better that I get to in it too. I love you so damn much. It feels so good to say it and know that you know what I actually mean and not think it is just as friends. I have always wanted to tell you how I actually love you and I finally am. Please say we can give this a shot. A shot at marriage. A shot at love. Our forever." His words touched my heart. I couldn't speak so I kissed him and nodded.

"Eddie, where are we exactly?" I finally asked when I caught a peek at the clock. Ali was going to go to my room in half an hour to wake me up.

"Venetian. Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Here." I said "I have to go."


	3. The Weddings

"I'll see you soon. My friend is getting married today, want to be my date? I'm sure Carlisle and Esme won't mind." He said.

"Esme Platt? Soon-to-be Cullen?" I asked.

"Yup. You know her?" he asked.

"What a sheer coincidence. I'm going to be there. I'm Es's maid of honor. Well I'll see you at the Courtyard." I said giving him a peck and getting off the bed. I heard him moan when I stood, probably because I was naked. I looked around the room for the dress I was in last night but all I could see was a white gown, wedding gown. It was gorgeous, something I'd pick if I were sober.

"I love the view and am not complaining but why are you standing there?" he said.

"I think I left my clothes somewhere 'cause all I see is a gown." I said.

He sat up to get a look at the gown.

"Could we have a rerun? I want to remember seeing my wife in her wedding dress. I bet you looked sexy like you do now." He said coming near. I noticed the things on the table and saw all the things.

"Oh look Eddie! Our wedding album! They made us and album! Oh, the whole thing on tape! Our marriage certificate." I said in an Alice like way.

"Hmm. I was right. My bride looks exquisite." He said kissing my neck.

I looked different. That girl was happy, very happy. I was holding a Bouquet dark blue, turquoise and baby blue Clematis, Bell Flower, Freesia and Morning Glory, based with icy blue leaves and accented with Belladonnas and Grape Hyacinth. The entire thing was tied with a gold ribbon and had crystals embed on the ribbon. Edward's Boutonnière was made up of a beautiful Freesia and was accented by a single Belladonna.

"We make a perfect couple." I sighed.

"That we do." He agreed and kissed me. I willed myself to stop and asked Edward for a shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and freshened up, took a quick shower and put on the shirt. It could easily pass as a shirt dress because it was so big. When I walked out Edward was putting my wedding dress properly along with his tux.

"I'm glad that was a new tux. I want our wedding to stay preserved." He said.

"How did we get it all ready in a drunken state? Marriage license and certificate. The dress and all other things like the flowers." I said.

"We had always been good at getting things done as a team." He reminded me.

"How much did you waste?" I asked.

"Waste? Bella. That was the most important thing in my life. I had dreamt of it since we were kids. Not a single dime on it is waste. An actual wedding costs a lot more. It was only $9000. Carlisle is spending $10000." He said.

"Let me pay half." I said.

"Bella. No. And since we are married, what is mine is yours." He said.

"Fine. Shit I'm late. Alice is going to be in my room any second. See you in a few hours. Oh cake." I said picking up some of the wedding cake shoving some in his mouth and he fed me some and putting some in another box for the girls. I gave him a peck on the lips and dashed out.

Just as I was about to enter the room Alice arrived.

"Where were you last night?" She said knowingly.

"With someone." I said going in the room.

"And did you marry that someone?" she said handing me the dress I was wearing last night.

"Cake?" I asked.

"Damn! I wanted to attend your wedding!" she whined.

"Well. Sorry." I said.

"Anyways. How is he?" she asked.

"Well. I have known him all my life. You are about to meet him." I said.

"Edward? The guy you always talk about?" she was dumbfounded.

"Yup. We didn't even realize who the other person was until we had confessed our feelings for each other. He said I looked like the girl he loved and I told him what I told all of you. The first's thing got him to realize it was me and I looked into his eyes and I knew it was him." I said.

"Aw. I get to meet him today?" she asked hopefully.

"He'll be at Es's wedding. He is Carlisle's Best Man." I said.

"That Edward. We have to tell Es and Rose that. We can eat the cake there. Where is your wedding dress? You are supposed to preserve it. Don't tell me you tore it. Tell me it's beautiful. I want to see it. Please Bells. Pretty please." She said.

I laughed at her and we went to Esme's room with the cake.

"Morning." I said as I entered the room.

"Distract me. I'm freaking out!" Esme said all frazzled.

"Bella is married." Alice said.

"What?" Es and Rose said turning to me.

"Last night. Got drunk. Got hitched. This morning found out it was Edward. My Edward." I said with a smile.

"Good for you. Finally making up for the past." Esme said hugging me.

"I can't believe you beat me to the alter." Alice said.

"Sorry. Hey you guys can finally meet him. He's going to be at Esme's wedding." I said.

"I know. I was going to surprise you." Esme said.

"So was it everything you dreamed of?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I don't remember last night but the encore this morning was beautiful." I said dreamily.

"You are going to tell us in details at the bridal room." Rose said as we headed out.

"Cake?" I asked as I picked one up. Damn, it was mouthwatering. It was a red velvet cake with vanilla, white chocolate fillings and whipped cream frosting.

"It's good." Esme said tasting one as we walked toward the bridal room.

"Ladies, quit eating!" Es's wedding planner said "Do you even know how much calories that thing has?"

"We burn it off on regular basis." Alice said and it was true, after all it fell in the work department. The photographer fussed around the room taking pictures before going off to annoy the guys as I gave the girl details of what I remembered.

"Can't believe you found you way back to him. I am sad to hear that his parents were in the accident too." Esme said.

"I'm not too sad about the accident. I am very sad that your parents and his died but if it weren't for that we would have never met." Rose said.

"I know everything happens for a reason. I know the reason for the accident." I said with a smile. Sometimes those memories are easier to handle. That unfortunate day later led to my awesome friends and fun-tastic job.

"Ladies time to get dressed." The annoying planner said handing us our dresses. My dress was different from the girls. It was an off-shoulder emerald lace dress with crystal working in the neckline and on the waist. The girls were in a lace-knitwear dress.

We definitely paled in comparison to Esme. She was in a gorgeous ivory floral embroidered mermaid silhouette dress with ivory linen and guipure vine straps which all joint at the back.

Her day was going to be perfect and I was positive this was going to be a marriage unlike her last one. Her parents had married her off because they needed the money, she had hated them for it and hasn't talked to them since. She has a bad relationship her them like Ali. Alice's parents had her admitted to an asylum. She was the first one of us. She had to deal with it all from a young age.

"I can't believe Emerald Equinox is getting married!" Alice squealed.

"I believe you're next. Don't you dare think for a second I didn't see you sneak in with Jasper last night. I heard loud noises too Amber Autumn." Esme teased.

"But Blue Butterfly went and got herself hitched last night." Rose said turning the conversation to me.

"Red Rose, I believe that I saw you down getting it on with some buffy guy after bringing Emerald Equinox up. That was before I crossed my drinking limit." I said.

"That might actually lead to someplace." Rose said, this was the first I had seen her consider a relationship. She had always been kind of closed off and reserved. Her past had a major hand in it. The guy she loved raped her and left her in a street to die. Alice had found her when she was, well working.

Our little girl talk was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

"You ladies ready?" a man with a southern accent said.

A lanky blonde man and a bulky childish looking man who could scare the hell out of some people (NOT ME) were standing there in tuxes. Ah, the groomsmen were here.

"Hey Jazzy!" Ali said prancing over to kiss him.

"Hello Darling. Ready?" he asked as if she the only one in the room. It was so sweet!

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett, I assumed said.

"Hey monkey man." She said.

"Okay guys! We should get going." I said breaking up the googly-eyed couples.

"You must be the new Mrs. M." Emmett said hugging me.

"Mrs. M reminds me of Elizabeth. Bella." I said pointedly.

"You really did know Eddie when you were younger." He said.

"Forgive my five year old friend, he is a bit manner less." Jasper said.

"Hey but can you believe someone as nerdy like Eddie scoring someone like her. She's hot." Emmett said which Rose elbowed him for.

"First, I'm in the room. Second, don't call him Eddie, I am the only one who is allowed. Third, Edward is a good person, that's all that matters." I said.

"Yeah. Enough with the chit-chat. Chop chop!" Esme said. We went to the courtyard. The girls and I were holding bouquets of Tropical Paradise Cascade which was a bouquet of mixture of Obake Anthurium, Cymbidium Orchids, Dendrobium Orchids, Pin Cushion Proteas, Roses and Bird of Paradise. The guys had coordinated it was a Bird of Paradise. The one we had complemented the bride and groom. I had always liked the combo of orange and green.

Es walked down the aisle on cue with a huge smile on her face and a hand held style bouquet of green Cymbidium Orchids and Italian Ruscus. Carlisle's boutonniere was a complement to Esme's bouquet, green Cymbidium Orchids boutonniere.

Esme looked so beautiful and I was so happy for her. I saw Edward smile at me and smiled back. I missed his beautiful crooked smile.

"Esme, from the day I met you, I knew this day would come. I cannot think of a life where you aren't a part of it. I promise to love and cherish you forever." Carlisle's words snapped my attention back to the couple in the spotlight.

The ceremony was so sweet and I was glad to see Esme so happy.

We waited at the reception banquet for the newlyweds and Edward nuzzled his face in my neck.

"We present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen." The announcer said as they came in giggling.

We all settled around the only table in the room. Esme wanted a small production so they hadn't invited anyone.

The waiter served us all champagne and served the Chicken Salad. We ate talking a little. The waiter came back to change the plates and served the heavenly Grilled Filet Mignon with Classic Bordelaise Sauce.

I took my champagne glass and clinked it with the spoon

"I would like to congratulate my best friend and her new husband. Before I start, I'd like to say that, Es, you look stunning. Carlisle…well, you just looked stunned! I know Esme so well I could write a book about her, but thinking of something that can be said in public is hard. Remember these 3 magic phrases – 'You're right, honey.'  
>'Okay, buy it!'<br>And most importantly, this one really works for Es personally 'No, honey, you do NOT look fat in that outfit!'

We have used the last one on her tons of time but she keeps asking. You'll need to continuously upgrade your skills on mind reading. Esme never openly tells anyone what she wants.

On a serious note, I hope the best for the both of you, now and always. May you share everything in life, including the housework! As you sit side by side through this roller coaster of life, remember to scream from the peaks, hold hands through the dips, laugh through the loop-the-loops and enjoy every twist and turn for the ride is better because you guys share it together. If love makes the world go round, you two should make it spin!

I love you Esme. To Esme and Carlisle. So here's to marriage, the happy estate that resembles a pair of  
>scissors: so joined that they cannot be separated, often moving in opposite directions, yet punishing anyone who comes between them. May your love be modern enough to survive the times, old fashion enough to last forever." I said ending my speech and sat down.<p>

"That was beautiful." Edward said into my ears.

"I would like to take this opportunity to say what a fantastic day it's been, a lovely ceremony and Esme, you look absolutely stunning. Congratulations to the both of you. Anyone here like me has been lucky enough to spend time in their company knows what a great couple they are together, perfectly complementing each other. I cannot give a beautiful speech like my wife just did so I'll stop before I mess it up. I have seen you the happiest you have ever been with Esme and I hope it stays that way. Congrats." He said and we laughed.

"From the very first moment I looked at you, I knew, this is the man I will love forever.

From that very first night out for a drink together in town, I knew, the way you made me feel, you were the one! From the night we spent talking about nothing, yet everything seemed so perfect.

The moment you took off your coat to keep me warm and held me in your arms... I knew...I loved you...And from that moment on...I always will... Carl...I love you more than ANY of these words can say, and I am SO proud to say, you're my Husband!" Esme said.

"I love you Esme and I promise that this is a day that you will never regret. I knew that we were meant to be when we met and I know that our forever is a long time. Our love will last for an eternity. You have no idea how much my love for you is and to be truthful neither do I. I can say that I love you more than I'm capable of loving." Carlisle said kissing Esme as Alice aw'd.

After that they cut the beautiful red velvet cake with lemon cream filling, butter cream frosting with a banana cream cupcake on top.

The couple danced to a beautiful song and we all joined them on the dance floor. Finally they went over to their room and we went out.

"So want to collect our stuff? I read the papers and we can collect all our wedding pictures today. The Mandalay Hotel. We also have the honeymoon suite for the night." He said as we reached the street.

"Bells!" I heard Alice shout form behind.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed.

"Alice, I don't think I heard you right." I said. Did she really say she was getting married?

"I said I was getting married. You know I can predict the future." She said.

"Yeah Psych-pixie." I said.

"I'm serious. Tonight at Mirage Hotel. I mean this is the first time we are at Vegas for a non-work related thing." She said.

"You're marrying whom?" I asked.

"Jazzy of course." She said.

My friend was actually going crazy!

"Come on. I asked Es to postpone her honeymoon. You have to come. We go get the dress from the boutique while the planner sets everything up." She said. I looked at Edward who was definitely surprised at my pixie's behavior.

"Ali be serious." I said.

"I am, are you coming?" she said.

"Check if this is actually happening with Jasper." I whispered into Edward's ear before walking away.

We spent at least two hours at the bridal boutique. Turned out when Jasper and Ali decided to get hitched the other too decided too. Apparently Emmett didn't want to be the odd one out and Rose and he had been dating for three months.

They didn't want to get married at the same place as Alice and Jasper so they booked another place. They had booked the Four Seasons. Alice wanted to get married after midnight so she and Esme's wedding day didn't clash.

We got the bouquets and boutonnieres. Alice had settled for a highly fragrant hand tied bouquet of Yellow-Orange Freesia and mini calla lilies for herself and Gerbera Daisies for us.

She selected a Single Orange Rose nestled in Bullion Wire for Jasper and Single Calla Boutonniere for the other guys.

Rose chose a bridal bouquet made from over a thousand petals to look like one large over bloomed bright red rose. She didn't want us to miss work and wanted a private ceremony. She told us she wanted it to be just her and Emmett. I understood why she would say that. She booked a single red rose for Emmett. She wanted them fresh in the morning of day after. They were going to fly home after their one day honeymoon.

Rose looked amazing in her wedding dress. It had a slim silhouette of Paris Chiffon shows off a high slit and spectacular, Swarovski crystal encrusted, racer-back shoulder straps and hip embellishment. Finished with zipper back closure. It looked like it had diamonds on it.

Alice's dress was modern, charmeuse, mermaid gown and looked as soft and fluid as the sea. Its draped and fitted bodice features an extravagant belt, gleaming with a treasure trove of crystals, pearls and other gemstones. Like Arial.

She made us wear short amber cocktail dresses since it was _her color._

As soon as the clock struck midnight we went to Mirage. Her wedding went flawlessly and I finally got to have the honeymoon I deserved with my husband at the place we got married.


	4. Back To Work

"So we haven't still talked about what we are going to do. I know we stay in the close by but what about living arrangements?" He said.

"You live in California?" I asked.

"Yeah. I work at the same firm as Carlisle. He is the head of the medical firm and I the real estate firm. So if we need a new house, trust me the realtor will work his ass off to find you a perfect home." He smirked.

"Is it just you two or do Jasper and Emmett work there too?" I asked.

"They do. Jasper leads the legal firm and Emmett the architectural firm. So the house situation?" he asked.

"Let's see how it goes, you know get used to having each other around and then we can think of moving in." I said logically even if my heart wanted to take the leap.

"We're married. We can move in together. Love, unless we give this a real shot. We could work it out better if we got a real feel of what is to come. And you have practically lived with me all our lives. We grew up together." He said.

The point he made was a valid one and I couldn't agree more. But were we ready? Was I ready? Was it going to drive a wrecking ball through our relationship?

"I know that look. Stop overthinking. We're going to be perfect. You know I don't snore." He joked.

"Yes." I said after contemplating it for a while.

"Yes?!" he confirmed excitedly.

"Yes." I nodded.

"And that is why I love you so much." He said kissing me.

"Flight to California now boarding." The announcer said breaking our kiss. When we got on the plain I switched seats with the old man sitting next to Edward. He gladly gave up his seat for the newlyweds.

"So we go drop our things at our homes while I search for a few houses?" Edward asked.

"What about we meet up for dinner? I have to run by my office, they have this emergency." I said.

"Okay. Why don't we meet at my apartment? We can discuss how ours is going to be." He said.

"Yeah. Text me your address later." I said.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Um, I own this publishing house. I also run a magazine there. And I'm still writing for private pleasure. I like to see others dreams come true so the publishing house is perfect. I love reading others innovative ideas and giving them chances. And then I have this small library in the building, you know I have always been a bookworm." I said.

"Yeah. The geek and the bookworm." He said. People had made fun of the two of us a lot in high school. If it weren't for Edward I never would have been able to take high school.

"I miss you in your glasses." I said.

"I wear contacts now." He said.

"Well you better be wearing glasses when I get to your place today." I said.

"Yes wifey." He said. "I like it when you're bossy." He whispered seductively into my ears.

"Get used to it." I said laying my head on his shoulder and falling into slumber.

"Bella." I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

"Mmm" I groaned.

"Time to wake up. We're in California." He said.

It took me a couple of minutes to sit up and wake up properly. I wasn't carrying any baggage when I went to Vegas but I had to buy one for the wedding dress so it didn't get spoiled in my hand luggage.

Edward and I parted ways since our cars were at other sides of the lot.

I got inside my baby, my blue Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport.

This was what I bought on my first year at work anniversary. I drove home to drop off my bags and picked up an overnight bag with toiletries and basic necessities in it. Then I drove to work.

"Morning Jane." I said to her as we entered. She worked with us, for me at the publishing house.

"Do you have any idea why we are called in?" she asked.

"No. Not a single one." I said as we got in the elevator. We went to the top floor, our headquarters.

"Name code." The mechanical voice said.

"Blue Butterfly." I said.

"Agent 1003" Jane said.

"Morning ladies." The voice from the big screen said.

"Morning." I said. I saw that two other girls from my department were here.

"I know you're wondering why you are her Blue Butterfly when you work with the others. Well since you are the head of this team you need to be in loop. The three of you, Agents 1003, 1230, 2032 are going to check on a drug lord who is probably making a move on large scale." He said.

Yes, I was a secret agent.

"What are they supposed to do?" I asked.

"They are supposed to go observe from afar, these men are experienced and dangerous. All the three of you are supposed to do is dig up information. Blue Butterfly, Amber Autumn, Red Rose and Emerald Equinox are going to go after that. Undercover and try to get them to trust you. Get them to admit their crimes and secretly record it. Arrest them." He said.

"When are we supposed to make the move?" I asked.

"Your agents leave tomorrow. We need to take a break after to let them ease. They can't be thinking somebody is out to get them when you go undercover. You are going to go in about a year. This case is not only related to drug dealers but also terrorism, human trafficking and bond labor, in more than one way. The mafia leader has reportedly buying a lot of weapons. We are only going on speculations here that is the reason for sending spies and then we actually make the move." He said.

I wasn't supposed to know more than that so I was sent home. I was worried about the girls. They kind of worked for me, I didn't want them in any danger.

I drove to the address Edward texted me. It was a beautiful apartment.

"Where to miss?" the doorman said.

"Uh. 23A." I said.

"Mr. Masen gave strict orders not to let people up to his place." He said.

"Well, I think I don't count." I said.

"Yeah I can see you're not a human." He said sarcastically.

"I am a human, and I am his wife." I said.

"And I'm the President." He said.

"Would you stop wasting my time and call him?" I said and when he didn't make a move I dialed Edward.

"Hey love. When you said you had to drop by the office I didn't think it would take five hours." Edward said.

"Sorry Eddie. Oh and could come down to get me. Your doorman isn't letting me up." I said.

"I'll be down in a second." He said. I smiled at the doorman and waited for Edward who came down giving me a huge smile.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked the guy.

"This young lady claimed to be your wife and wanted access to go to your apartment, sir." He said.

"Well, the next time my wife comes don't dare stop her." He said. We went to his apartment. The moment we got in he kissed me.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too, even though it's only been a few hours." I said.

"So like I said I have everything ready." He said pulling me down on his lap with his computer in front.

"How many bedrooms?" he asked.

"Well I need an office." I said.

"So three bedroom, two office, and one media room minimum?" he asked.

"Sounds good. I don't think I want to live in a condo. They are usually crammy." I said.

"We can find a perfect house to live in. If not we can get a house nearby on the beach." He said kissing me. Tomorrow starts the house hunt!


	5. House Search

I felt kisses on my nose, eyelids and lips. What a perfect way to wake up.

"Morning." I croaked out kissing him lightly so the morning breath didn't spoil the kiss.

"Get ready we have an entire day of house hunting. I shortlisted the choices so we don't have to spend much time." He said.

"What's the price range?" I asked as I put on my jeans.

"No range. I was thinking of something decent and livable. I mean I can afford the place on the list so it's all right." He said.

"Two things. One, we're buying it together as in I pay half. Two, I think we should shortlist the shortlist." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, some of my employees leave for a business trip today so I might be busy, like a lot." I said.

"Don't worry. A couple of days is enough." He said.

The first house we saw was in the Beverly Hills. It was decent but it didn't feel like a home. That entire day we looked at houses in Beverly Hills and Hollywood Hills but none of them were a perfect fit.

We went through independent houses, apartment, condos and lofts. I personally thought the independent houses were the best. I went to my apartment that night since both of us had an early day tomorrow. We made plans to meet the next evening and have an early dinner then go house hunting.

When I reached my place I immediately called Alice.

"Are you alone?" I asked to which I got a lot of moans and grunts. Guess not.

"Alice, can you talk. Code Red. Code Red." I said.

"I'll be back in a second Jazzy." She said and then I heard rustling.

"Jane, Diana and Christine have gone somewhere hush hush. We are to follow up when they come back." I said.

"When are they going if we have to go?" she asked.

"They are supposed to uncover information by spying from afar. We have to go undercover and try arrest them." I said.

"I guess we need to sit and wait. How long?" she asked.

"He said few months." I said.

"That long?" she asked taken aback.

"I don't know what the hell is happening here. Why don't we meet at the office tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure. Now on to more important topics. Are you and Edward moving in together?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're looking at places. What about you and Jasper?" I asked.

"He is moving in with me." she said.

"I knew you weren't going to give up your Beverly Hills house. That place is like six thousand square feet with five bed rooms, four offices, six bathrooms and three garages. I mean you lived there alone until now, why even live in that huge place?" I said.

"Well I knew that house was mine, duh!" she replied.

"Is Rose back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. She spent the whole day moving into his place. She practically lived in boxes since she moved to Cali from New York." she said.

"She moved in with him?" I was astonished at the fact. She was independent and the fact she moved in with him was beyond shocking.

"He lives in Bel Air." She simply said. Rose's dream neighborhood.

"That explains it." I laughed.

"See you later alligator." She said and hung up. I went to my room and crashed.

When I woke up the next morning I got ready and drove to work. Esme and Rose's cars were already parked and Alice pulled up along with me.

"Morning." She chirped.

"Morning, so how's married life?" I asked.

"The sex is so much better." She said and it was true, even if it could relate to the fact that it was Edward, my true love.

"I know what you're talking about." I said as we walked towards the conference room. I scanned my id-card and my retina so the door opened.

"Morning ladies." Esme said.

"Morning sweetheart." I said kissing her cheek.

"So what's the case?" Rose asked.

"There is this drug lord or mafia leader or terrorist who is being spied on by three of ours. We need to go undercover when they get back." I said.

"Fine. Any more information not that I expect it." Rose said and I shook my head.

"We're the damn Elite team! Why can't we know all of it?" Esme said.

"That is the whole point of our job, need to know only." Alice said.

"We have a heap of paper work." I said putting it on the table. Since we were the heads at G-spot we had to approve of all missions. That and I had to read tons of manuscripts since I was three employee short.

"They're in Italy?" Rose said reading out of a report.

"Guess so. They're supposed to be back in three months minimum." I said looking at the barely there information.

"Esme, do you recognize this?" I asked.

She took a look at it and froze.

"This is the symbol of the gang my ex used to occasionally work for. They are very dangerous." She said.

"Charles worked here?" I asked.

"No. These people are much deeper in this shit than he ever was. They are cold blooded assassins." She said.

"Be on high alert. If they catch wind of what we are doing we are in danger." She said. I quickly sent my girls a warning to be extra careful.

I said goodbye to the girls and went to my office. I started my work almost immediately and lost track of time.

"Ms. Swan." My assistant Angela said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There is this man here to see you. He said his name is Edward Masen." She said.

"Send him in." I said and just as she is about to walk out I stop her "Oh and Ang, its Mrs. Masen now." I said.

"Really!? Oh my god congrats Bella!" she said hugging me.

"Thanks." I say. I pack up my stuff as Edward comes in.

"I thought we planned on meeting up. You're an hour late. The girl I knew was quite punctual." He teased.

"Let's go Eddie. I just got lost while reading." I said.

"You always did. Well did you know that my friend moved in with yours?" he asked as we got in his car. I decided to leave my car here.

"Yeah Alice is never going to give her Beverly Hills house. She loves it there. Oh and Rose and Emmett are living together too." I said.

"I heard. Now you might have forgotten to mention you work at _G-Spot._" He teased.

"G for girl! You won't find a single male employee here. The CEO has some weird issues." I said, actually we had a male branch somewhere in the city but we didn't know where.

"Well I guess no completion at work. But you have to agree the name is weird." He said.

"It's embarrassing. My boss thought it was fun!" I said.

"So we go to Malibu today and Long Beach tomorrow like you asked. Only one place near the beach the others are at some distance." He said.

"Esme invited us over for dinner tomorrow." I said.

"Good, you're not working tomorrow right?" he asked and I shook my head.

"We can spend the day at Long Beach and go to their house in Santa Monica." He said.

"Let's grab some food before heading to Malibu." I said.

We chatted while eating and laughed about the silly stuff we used to do as kids. I remembered us tricking my dad's friend's son into eating dirt once when we were six. We were grounded after that but our rooms used to face each other so we used to scribble notes and talk.

"You should have seen Jake's face when you said you already had a date to prom." He said laughing.

"Didn't we always say we were going to go together? He should have known better. He was like a lost puppy dog!" I said.

"He was a mutt alright." Edward grumbled. I leaned forward and kissed him and took the last bite from the sizzling brownie he fed me. He paid the check even though I protested.

"What's mine is yours." He said.

"Well, that goes vice versa, let me pay for something's too." I said.

"You know I was raised in an old fashion house. A man is supposed to support his family. What kind of a man would I be if I let you pay?" he said as he opened the door of the car for me.

I crossed my legs and searched through his cabinet for some music.

"A modern one." I finished as he got in the driver's seat and he rolled his eyes.

A tape caught my eyes 'Bella's Lullaby' and I squealed.

"You have this?" I screeched. This CD consisted of the first piece he'd composed for me and other pieces. He gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday!

"Of course I do." He said like it the most obvious thing.

I put the CD in the player and hummed along with the tune and Edward joined me. We knew every one of those pieces by heart. Clair de' Lune was my second favorite.

An hour later we parked in front of a house in Malibu.

The house was classy and elegant but it was empty. It didn't have a homey feeling.

"The only thing I like here is the Piano. We are going to have one in a room so you can play for me whenever." I said.

"What my Bella wants she gets." He said.

We went to this huge place next. I liked it but I knew it wasn't the kind of home Eddie liked.

The next place we went to had thirteen rooms. This reminded me of something I had planned with the girls. We had wanted to buy a place together like a vacation home and this seemed like the perfect one.

I told Edward about it and we side tracked it for later. We could discuss it with everyone later tomorrow.

The other two houses we looked at were nothing special. Edward said he wouldn't even consider them in his dreams. He was right. The houses were simply ugly. The pipe lines were visible and there wasn't enough place to walk around.

We drove to my place absolutely exhausted and I wasn't about to let Edward go, I didn't even have to ask.

As soon as I opened the door with my key card, yeah my house had a key card that opened the door, he came in with me.

"Beer?" I asked walking towards the fridge.

"You drink beer? Don't most girls drink wine." He said.

"Oh shut it Masen. You do remember that dad busted us drinking once when I was doing the keg stand in high school?" I reminded him.

"And do you remember what happened after?" he teased and I blushed. I remember puking on Leah.

"Well beer?" I asked and he smiled.

I walked to the couch and cuddled with him.

"So what were you reading when I came today?" he asked.

"Some work stuff." I said. Oh I wish I was reading a manuscript at the time. I was actually reading up on the Volturi Mafia Family.

"Details?" he asked.

"Um, crime related story. A mafia drug lord. Secret agents, you know quite basic." I said.

I hadn't failed to notice how his body froze for a nano-second.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him.

"I love you more." I said.


	6. Perfect House and Bad News

I looked at Edward's calm sleeping face.

"You're staring." He said.

"I'm gazing." I corrected.

"It's creepy." He said as a smile crept on his face.

"It's romantic." I corrected yet again.

He opened his eyes and glanced at me. He put a pillow over his face so I couldn't stare at him anymore.

"Hey!" I complained removing the pillow and he rolled on top of me kissing me with a burning passion.

"I like waking up with you in bed." He said while kissing me.

"Me too. But I think we should get out of it if we want to get to Long Beach in time." I said.

"We have all the time in the world. Our realtor is very understanding." He said kissing my neck.

"Honey, we have to finish by five and then go to Esme's." I argued even though my heart screamed not to.

"Fine." He huffed.

We got ready and headed to Long Beach.

Every house we looked at was great but not the right fit. I being the impatient person I was gave up hope that we were going to find the house.

I was ready to settle for less than perfect but Edward was convinced we would find someplace that fit us.

We only had one place left to go.

The house was breathtaking. It had private gated driveway on the other side as the back faced the beach. It was a little secluded but not far from civilization since Long Beach coastline wasn't that huge.

It was a custom made two story house. It had a double door entry with columnar pillars in the front porch that went all the way up to the top of the house. The house had a card and code access system, finally something my style!

The house had six bedrooms and four full bathrooms and two half bathrooms.

We walked into the living room and I gasped at the beauty. You could see the beach from here since it occupied a lot of area. The kitchen was to the side of the beach and had the dinning space right beside it. The gate to the beach was a sliding elegant glass sliding door that took up the entire back area of the living room and kitchen area.

To the other side of the living room there was another glass door, it faced opposite the kitchen. Two fourth of the ground level was made up of glass.

The other door let to the outside area of the house, non-beach area. It led to a huge garden and lawn. Near it was another iron gate which opened led to the private in ground heated pool with a waterfall and slide. The greenery near it was wonderful, it reminded me of Forks, well not the sunshine, where both of us were from.

The garage could hold at least eight cars and it was a separate detached area.

There was one master suite, three other master rooms and the other two could be used as offices/studies even though there were offices/study present, two to be exact. There was a gym, family room, theater room, library, walk in pantry, wet bar, dark blue draped curtains.

This house didn't need any work done. It screamed Edward & Bella.

"I love it." I said.

"I knew you would." He smiled.

"Then why didn't you bring me here in the beginning?" I pouted.

"I just wanted you to see all options." He shrugged.

"Now the costs?" I asked.

"You don't have to pay." He started but shut up when I shot him a glare.

"Well its 8,400 Sq. Feet and 932 dollars for per Sq Feet. So total 7,828,800 dollars." He said and I pulled my cheque book out and put half the amount since Edward would never let me pay whole, which was about 3,914,400 dollars.

"Really?" he asked putting back in my bag. "Bella what's mine is yours."

"Vice averse." I said giving it to him.

"We need to get a joint account to shut you up don't we?" he said and I nodded, there was no way Eddie would get away paying for me!

"I'll fill up the papers and we can finalize all of this. The owners never got to stay here, they moved to New York and had to sell it and are in a hurry. It would only take our signs and we're done." He said.

"So this is going to be _our house!_" I said excitedly.

"Yup. You have no idea how long I've dreamt of having a house with you and a family. Ever since mom and dad died I just needed you around and thought everything would be perfect. When I went to your place to look for you no one was there. I stayed outside all day and finally gave up. I couldn't face Forks so I went away." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Hey, no sorry." He kissed me.

We got in the car and drove to Santa Monica which was only ten minutes away.

"Bells." He said as we pulled into the most elegant driveway in Santa Monica. The compound was beautifully green with plants and trees. The house had glass walls with a double door entrance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He brought out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it making me gasp. Elizabeth's ring!

"Eddie, that's Aunt Lizzie's ring." I said in awe.

"And she'd want you to have it. You have no idea how many hint she dropped about us dating. I'm pretty sure our mothers are ecstatic wherever they are and are finally at peace." He said sweetly.

I brushed my fingers over it, hesitating.

Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

Unthinkingly, I stroked the shimmering gems.

"Oh Eddie, it's too much. Besides I already have a wedding band." I said looking at the silver band covered with diamonds that matched Edwards's thick band with a diamond.

"Our wedding bands represent our commitment and this shows our love." he said slipping it on my finger.

"We should go before they come looking for us." I said.

We walked on the stoned pavement to the front door and Esme greeted us with a huge smile. The inside was marble floored and pure white with some dashes of colors in the furniture. The front part was curved.

The walls were designed with various kinds of wallpapers that went in harmony and complimented the white.

The weirdest part of this house was that there were five bedrooms and ten bathrooms.

"Bells can we talk in private?" Esme said pointing to her office. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and walked off with her.

Alice was already settled on her desk sitting cross-legged deep in thought.

"Another name came up in the investigation." Alice said as soon as Esme closed the door.

"Who?" I asked.

"Royce King." Esme said quietly.

"Does Rosie know?" was the first thing I asked.

"No. I just got the call from Christine. They heard Mr. Aro Volturi talk about a customer in New York. King buys off girls and well does that and leaves them on the road. I sent Tanya over to keep a close eye." Esme said

"Should we tell her?" I asked.

"She has to know. I mean it has to do with her past." Ali said.

Just as we were talking of how to break it to her Rosie came in the door.

"Mind telling me what's up? The guys said you've been cooped up here for an hour." She directed at Es and Ali, as I only arrived twenty minutes prior to her.

"After dinner." Esme said walking out the door.

After an extremely awkward dinner with Rose shooting glares at us the guys went to clean the dishes as the girls and I went back into the office.

"Ro, its Royce. He is involved in the Volterra thing. He has women shipped to him." I said.

"Royce?" she said practically shaking.

"I'm sorry." Esme said as Rose fell to the ground shaking as sobs overtook her body. My usually strong and mighty friend was curled up in a ball.

"Rosie posie, it's going to be alright honey." Ali hugged her. She hadn't stopped crying, who could blame her. Royce was supposed to be her lover, protector and her safe harbor, he abused her and misused her. He deserved to die in her, burn in the pits.

"Yes he does." Esme said making me realize I'd said that aloud.

"Um. Can I come in?" Emmett asked already in.

"Knock first." Rose said getting up wiping her eyes and walking out the room and out the front door.

Emmett ran behind her without a second thought.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked as we left.

"When past comes knocking on your door, it knocks hard." I said vaguely and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Rose had a traumatic past, the cause of that just indirectly walked right back into her life. Her ex-fiancé." I said.

"She was supposed to get married to someone?" he asked shocked.

"Royce King. New York's richest family's heir." I said.

"I know who he is." Edward said and I found an undertone to his voice which made me think he knew more.

"Well, you know Ali found Rose on the street almost dead. She was barely breathing, her ribs were broken and she was severely bleeding. Her _fiancé _raped her and left her on the street. Sad part, her parents told her if he couldn't want her they didn't want her. That girl hit a new low after her parents kicked her out, not because they were ashamed of what happened to her, but because she didn't want to marry Royce anymore." I said feeling bad for my best friend.

"Well that definitely shows why she is so distant. I mean I actually thought she was going to rip my balls off when we met." He said.

"I was shocked at the speed her and Emmett's relationship went. She didn't date many guys. Her rule was spend the nights but don't see the faces in the day." I laughed.

"I feel bad for her." He said.

"We all do. All we can do is keep her away from him and deal with him ourselves." I said.

"There is no way you're going anywhere near that bastard." He said.

"Edward. I'm an grown woman that can take care of herself." I said.

We didn't talk about that anymore since it would only make us fight. I told him to drop me off since I had work in the morning and he had to work at home tonight.

I laid in the bed for hours waiting for sleep to consume me but that was the last thing on my mind. I picked up my phone to dial the number I'd been repeating in my head but the number was already calling.

"Hey." I panted.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Not at all baby, I couldn't sleep. Sucks since I have an early morning tomorrow." I said.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" he asked and I mm'd.

His beautiful voice filled my ears and I drifted to sleep. I slept like a baby that night and when my alarm woke me up my phone was pressed up to my face and the call had never ended.

"Edward." I said into the phone and he hummed.

"Wake up. You need to pick me up in an hour." I said loudly which woke him up.

"Morning love. I can't take another day of not waking up with you. I'm going rush the papers today and believe me by tomorrow we will be ready to move in." he said making me laugh.

"See you." I said crawling out of bed and getting ready.

I grabbed my coffee as Edward knocked on the door. I opened it and kissed him rushing out the house and the door locked by itself.

He dropped me off at work in the same Ashton Martin Vanquish he drove us to prom in.

"I'll miss you." He said as I walked in the building waving at him.

The first thing I did was check on Rose who didn't come in today, taking a leave.

She definitely needed time off.


	7. News!

It'd been seven months since the weddings and we had all settled down in our houses. Emmett had been pissed when he found out what happened to Rose.

We had to meet up for our customary weekly dinner tonight and it was Rose's turn to host.

We were supposed to leave for Italy a month after the girls were back, which they already were a month ago.

We drove to Emmett and Rose's house from ours after a day of complete sex. Emmett was definitely going to have a field day.

We pulled up in their grandly dramatic house with big royal-ish iron gates that led to the open parking, there were covered parking too.

We walked from the car park to the staircase to the iron and smoked glass door decorated by many patterns.

They had a covered porch, open patio, pool, private spa, gym, cabana and lanai. There were seven bedroom and nine bathrooms in the house all uniquely decorated.

Emmett greeted us at the door and we walked to the all too familiar living room. The view from the entire was of mountains and hills.

The house had a vintage and elegant vibe. We settled on the sofa taking a glass of scotch each, I didn't fail to notice Esme wasn't drinking all night. By the end of dinner she and Carlisle looked quite nervous.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Alice asked when Esme said she had an announcement and I kicked her in the shin.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"Well then we need to come up with new plans." Rose said.

"What plans?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we are supposed to leave for Italy this Friday. Business work and we wouldn't want to stress up the pregnant lady." I said.

"When were you going to tell us?" Edward asked.

"Hey! We just found out this morning about when we got to leave." I defended.

"Don't you girls work different fields?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but we represent the company." Alice said.

"I can still go." Esme said with a pointed look.

"Oh honey, enjoy this time off and congrats!" I said.

"Es, you know we'll be gone for months. You're going to have doc's appointments and stuff like that." Rose tried convincing her.

"We'll talk about this later." Esme shot us a glare.

"You'd be gone for months?" Edward freaked.

"Honey, it won't be that long. I'll be back before you know it." I said kissing him, god I hope I didn't die.

After dinner as the guys cleaned the dishes we sat in Rose's office trying to make Esme understand.

She was the most rational amongst us but also like the mother hen. She couldn't let us go alone.

"Esme. Listen to me. You know this is going to be bad for the baby. You don't want that. It's your baby. You know we are trained agents who can take care of ourselves, BTDubs, I have been in this longer than you." Alice said strictly.

"Esme, this will take a toll on you and the baby." Rose said.

"If not for yourself do it for baby Cullen. I mean I don't want my godchild to be in harm's way." I said.

"Fine. But I want to be updated about everything." She demanded and we walked out the room.

When we reached home Edward walked straight into the house and in his office.

I sighed and followed him and knocked on his door.

"Eddie," I said softly when he didn't answer.

"Eddie, talk to me. You can't down on me, I'm your wife." I said.

"Edward a relationship depends on trust and unless you trust me I don't think we can go anywhere." I said.

"Is that what you think? That I don't trust you? That is the most ridiculous thing. I trust you with my life, you are my life. I just don't think I'd be able to live without you." He said opening the door.

"I mean I will be going on tons of business trips. That is part of my job. I can't change that." I said.

"I'm not asking you to stay either. I'm just upset." He said kissing me.

"Time will fly by fast." I promised.

"It better. Just so you I'm going to fly us away to somewhere remote when you're back." He said.

"So when do we get the ownership to the joint house we all are buying?" I asked changing subject.

"By next week. Don't worry us guys will take care of it." He said.

"Well, you have Esme, the amazing interior designer!" I joked.

"Why were you so adamant about Esme not going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you really think Carlisle will let his pregnant wife go away for months? And besides we have no idea what to do in case of an emergency." I said.

"Here has to be a hospital close by." He said.

"Well we're going to a secluded area." I shrugged.

"Be careful." He said before kissing me.

I said goodbye to Edward and headed to Alice's place where we were going to meet up.

I parked my car in her garage and walked into her huge house which was in a secluded area in Beverly Hills.

The house had five bedroom, six bathrooms and as huge with a yard that held tons of our crazy parties.

The house was very techno friendly and had a theater room that gave an actual theater a run for its money. The master bedroom had a beautiful oceanic view, which I knew because of the numerous slumbers we'd had over the years.

The pool was mosaic tiled and it also had a spa, outdoor cooking area, wine-room and custom fountains.

We'd thought Ali was crazy to buy such a huge house when she was going to live alone but good for her, she had a husband and they'd probably have a family.

Rose had decided to pay half the amount for the house Emmett owned to him since she moved in, she didn't like the fact a man paid for the place she called home.

The place was originally about $12,850,000 which Emmett refused to tell her but we have our sources, she paid him and told him she'd never talk to him if he didn't take the money.

Esme and Carlisle already had a joint account so the 8,875,000 dollars didn't cause a fight about who was paying. Jasper being a southern gentleman felt uncomfortable living in a house Ali paid for so she said she'd shop the entire cost off his pocket, which she was able to. I had no idea how she $9,900,000 in just seven months but it was fascinating. I know she bought a new Porsche Turbo 911 in yellow, a color close to amber.

I missed the times it was just us girls doing crazy things but I loved our life. I had a wonderful husband and I had my best friend back.

Alice and Rose got in the car and we drove off to the airport.

I checked my fake passport under the name of Stella Lopez, Rose as Rena Parker and Ali as Taylor Nelson.

We were going as tourists who _accidently _get lost in Volterra and knowing them they'd probably jump at the chance of young, naïve and vulnerable women.

The government actually knew about our agency, just not our identities. They supported a non-government intelligence agency. Not having to report to the government allowed us to work homeland and international missions without obligations.

"So it's our first mission since the weddings." Alice said as we got in our seats.

"You know what that means, no seducing men for secrets." Rose said.

"Talk about yourself. I never slept with people on missions." I said.

"Well, it makes it easier to crack a case." Rose said.

"Irina called and said that Royce has a shipment coming in this month." Rose told us. The three sisters, Tanya, Irina and Kate worked for her. The four of us had three field agents each and a tech group. There were other groups to, like Pink Panther's or Diamond Desire's crew.

This agency was huge and spread all over the world. We had branches everywhere.

"Ro, are you okay with this?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why won't I be? The guy who made me lose my entire life is back in it and I find out he tried to traffic me! What the fucking hell did I see in him?" she said a little too loud causing a few people to look at her horrified and with sympathy.

"Well. We bust their asses and put them in jail. Then you can finally get over what that third grade bastard did." I said into her ears.

"We'll kick his fucking ass." Ali added.

"I love you two and Es. Do you know that?" she said and we laughed.

When we reached Italy we took our hand bag and joined a tourist group to Volterra. They'll get what they deserve. Charles and Royce will pay for hurting my friends.

I will personally take care of that.

Charles was worse than Royce.

Esme was pregnant with a baby when he abused her. She was thrown off a staircase and lost her baby. That son of a bitch blamed her.

He told her she wasn't worth it. That she killed his heir so his work won't be continued. The only reason he married her was so she could bear him children.

What moron thinks women are something you can use and impregnate then have them push a watermelon sized baby out of their vagina so that the kid could spread terror!

He didn't just want one kid he wanted a bunch and every time Es got pregnant something would happen and if the baby was a girl he'd make sure she would be dead as a fetus. He got her pregnant twice, first time with a girl and he killed the baby before it was born and when she bore _his heir _he got mad at her and shoved her off a staircase.

We'll get revenge. One way or the other.


	8. Rescue Team

"Yes honey, I'm fine. Look I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll talk to you later." I told Edward snapping my phone as I heard footsteps.

We'd been in Italy for three months already and we had made quite a progress. I was pretending that I was dating Felix, well he thought it was real. Felix Volturi was Aro Volturi's eldest son. He was huge and intimidating and I was pretty sure I'd be scared of him if I wasn't who I was.

Rose was in a pretend relationship with Demetri Volturi, his younger brother. Ali was fortunate she didn't have to _date _anyone.

We'd made up this excuse that we weren't allowed to kiss or sleep with guy we weren't married to so that gave us the clear.

There was no way I would have kissed a guy let go sleeping with him before marrying Edward but after it was out the window.

I hid behind a wall and listened to what they were talking about.

"Caius, I don't know what we should do. There has been this rumor that the government has people watching us. The last time they suspected anything was when Joseph Brandon bombed the diner some small town in Washington State. That thing apparently killed the chief of police there and caused a big chaos since it was one of the biggest events to take place there." I head Marcus's voice.

"Please, Joseph knows what he is doing. He and Carol have been handling our deals in west while the Kings handled east and Charles the central area of US. I am a little worried about the kid that took over the business. He is careless and untrustworthy. As for the Chief of the stupid small town Forks, well it was planned." Caius said.

"You see brother, he was poking his nose where it didn't belong. He had to be dealt with." Aro's vindictive voice joined the conversation.

Oh god! They killed my family! Brandon, Joseph Brandon was Ali's dad! I mean I would never resent her. He practically threw her out.

She isn't the one to blame. Wow all of us were involved in this mess! Esme's ex-husband, Rose's ex-fiancé, Ali's ex-parents and my family's death.

I quietly made my exit and walked the room us girls were sharing processing the data.

"Stell!" I heard Felix call.

"Hey!" I faked joy.

"I thought maybe tonight we could go out?" he said not really as a question.

"We'll I'd love to but the girls and I were thinking of hanging out." I said and saw the murderous look in his eye. I quickly got in the door of my room and sighed when I saw the girls.

"Ro, call Es now!" I said.

"What?" Ali asked.

"There is more to these people than we thought. I just over heard the three brothers talking. Do you know _Joseph Brandon_ killed my parents because my dad was poking his nose in their business." I said and Ali's eyes widened.

"Oh god, sorry." Alice said as tears flooded her eyes.

"Hey, none of that. It's not your fault that. Your parents are stupid and idiotic." I said.

"Hey guys, Es said we are to report back ASAP. We have all we need and the rest the government can take care of. All we need to do is get out safe." Rose said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Demetri said bursting in the door with what seemed like an army.

"What the hell?" Alice asked as she fought with some guards. I kneed one in the groin as everything went black.

I woke up all groggy hoping all that was a dream but that was impossible due to the fact my hands were tied and so were my feet. We were in a stupid cell.

"Rosie, Ali?" I said trying to shake them, one with my feet and other with my head.

"How the hell did they find out? I thought we were discrete." Rose said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey do you have lipstick?" Alice asked and I smiled. I felt my pocket and found it absolutely empty, I searched everywhere I hid a weapon and they were all missing.

"They took it all off us!" I said panicking, the laser lipstick could help us cut out the ropes.

"Blue Butterfly, do you read me?" I heard Esme's voice through my button. We had a button on our shirts that helped as a communicator and tracker.

"Emerald Equinox, we are trapped. We were discovered." I said.

"Well you are lucky since they had already put a back-up team in the mission. They were to report today and help you out. Guess they can free you." She said.

"Oh no. No man will save me. I know for a fact they are from the other group since we are the best in our field. We'll get ourselves out." Ro said and I sighed.

The girl and her pride. But I agreed we could get out.

After hours of trying we were finally able to untie ourselves when Esme contacted us again.

"Agent EAM, Agent JPW and Agent EDM are in Volterra and I'm coordinating with Agent CBC. These agents go by their initials, so unoriginal!" she said.

We were able to get out of the cell by taking the key from the sleeping guard with the help of our bras, by hooking them together. We ran for the main entrance of the palace.

This place was something I was never going to miss. I usually love my missions but I absolutely hated this one.

I hated being away from my husband, I hated the fact we were **all **forced to face our pasts and I loathed the fact that this was the first time we were discovered.

"Guys, this way!" I heard the most beautiful voice, a familiar velvety voice, my husbands. I had to be hallucinating.

Before I knew it I crashed into the man whose voice I'd heard.

"Bella?" he said shocked. Man was I shocked to see him!

There stood my personal god, Edward Anthony Masen, EAM! Jasper and Emmett weren't far.

"What the hell are you girls doing here?" Emmett boomed.

"Hush!" Rose smacked him.

"We just freed ourselves. Don't want to spend another second in the stupid cell." Alice huffed cleaning herself and rubbing her already red and puffy eyes. No matter how many times I told her not to feel guilty she hated herself for being related to those jerks.

I was going to let her snap those bastards' necks or at least hurt them badly.

"You didn't answer." Jasper said.

"Well, hey, I'm Agent Blue Butterfly. You must be the _rescue team_. Like we need one." I said.


	9. The Story

"What the hell? This must be some kind of sick joke!" Edward said.

"Talking of sick. Can we get out of here? These people are sick!" I gagged.

"The past three months while you've been on this business trip, you've actually been on a mission." Jasper said wryly.

"Hey, you would've done the same thing. No one should know about your job remember." Rose said.

I looked around the room and my stuff caught my eye.

"Rosie, Ali. Nine 'o'clock." I said. We told the guys to wait where they were and got all our stuff, who knew when we needed what.

"Now here's the deal. I can't stay here for one more second. I'm sick of this place and I can't bear to hear any more crime plots. I really don't want to know how they plan on trafficking women from Saudi Arabia or drugs by putting them in hollow sandal wood." Rose said as we walked towards the nearest exit.

We heard some footsteps when I opened the sewer beneath us which joined the city's drainage system.

"One thing. I asked you fools to do one thing. Make sure those rats didn't get away. Where the hell are they know. I thought you put them in a cell and all there was a sleeping guard. If you weren't my son I'd kill you like I did him." Aro screamed.

The six of us wondered around in the sewers trying to find a way out that wouldn't get us caught.

"What was your cover?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Well, up until ten minutes ago I was Stella Lopez a tourist from Florida who came here with her friends. Then I started _dating _Felix Volturi." I said.

"What?" Edward asked loudly and I hit him in the stomach to shut him up.

"Nothing happened, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said.

"You let that bastard touch you, kiss you?" he asked horrified.

"Never. We fed them some old-school bullshit. They were quite easy to fool." I said.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Emmett asked.

"When were you?" Rose retorted shutting him up.

"Guys, look. We're out of Volterra." Ali said looking at the GPS. We managed to climb out by ourselves despite the guys trying to help.

"Why don't we sit and talk somewhere?" I asked.

"There's this diner nearby." Jasper suggested.

"No." Edward and I said while the guys shot us a questioning look.

"Bella never goes to diners. She can't stand being in one without breaking down." Rose explained.

"I don't." I argued.

"Do too. The last time we had to drag you in kicking and screaming even though we hadn't eaten for days. That wasn't any good since it came out later." Ali said sticking her tongue out.

We went to a nearby hotel and booked tri-roomed suite since the tickets weren't until later the next day. We ordered room service and spread up in the living room.

"Esme, could you run Joseph Brandon through your system? I want his exact location and make sure that good for nothing man doesn't get away." Alice said talking to Esme. We'd explained the situation to her so currently she was on her way home to talk to Carlisle.

"Joseph Brandon?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he will rot in hell when he dies by my hand. Cynthia deserves that." She said.

"Now what did you girls find out?" Edward asked emotionlessly.

"Well the basic. They have mules in many countries. Three in US. The Kings', Brandon's' and Charles Evenson." I said.

"Charles Evenson? Isn't he Esme's ex-husband?" Emmett asked.

"Yup. Why do you thinks she tried to _run away over and over?_ The man's a lunatic." Rose said.

"They're planning on crashing some plane just to prove a point to the competitions." I told them and we relayed all that we'd learnt.

"So how did you get involved in this fiasco?" Emmett asked the most important question.

"Alice. She was the one who rescued Esme and was able to get her a divorce. She found Rose half dead on a street in Rochester and Esme saved me from falling off a cliff." I said.

"Falling? You were trying to commit suicide. We found tons of stuff in your system. Drugs, bleach, _sanitizer, shoe polish!_" Rose said.

"Out of the point." I said.

"You tried to kill yourself." Edward said wrapping his arms around me, finally an emotional response.

"I was at my lowest, it was just a month after mom and dad died. Ever since I joined the agency I'd wanted to find these people and make them pay. Now that I know who, I wish I didn't. It doesn't make any of it better." I said.

"Who?" he asked with a murderous look.

"Joseph Brandon for the Volturi. Dad was looking into them." I said.

Edward didn't say anything just held me tight.

"Alice, I know you might want Joseph and Carol but let me do the honors." I begged.

"Bells, ask for anything else and I'll give you. I want them. I want them to pay. Cynthia didn't deserve that, she deserved better. I have to do it for her." She said.

"She has amnesia, she doesn't know me! They put her in a coma a few years back." she cried.

"Well the Volturi's pay then." I settled. Ali was right it should be her that dealt with her ghosts. Volturi's were just as responsible as the Brandon's.

"Who's Cynthia?" Jasper asked holding his crying wife.

"My baby sister." She answered dully.

"You have a sister?" Emmett asked and Ali nodded.

"She's been in a coma for three years now. Before that she had no idea she was even related to me. All she remembered was a gun shot." Alice said with absolutely no emotion.

"How the hell did you join the agency?" Jazz asked.

"Do you know anything about the **_Amber Assassin?_****"** She smiled wryly.

The three guys gasped realizing what she was implying. Alice was the most feared, the most dangerous, the most known spy in our entire agency.


	10. Amber Assassin

"Impossible. Amber Assassin is cruel and viscous. You are nothing like the stories. You are sweet, kind and amazing." Jasper told her lovingly.

"When I was ten some people burst into our house with guns and other weapons. Cyn got scared and did the first thing that came to mind, dial 911. When my parents found out they shot her and claimed they only had one kid when the police arrived, you see neither of our existence was documented. When I tried to tell the police they claimed I was crazy. The police kept a close eye and my parents finally put me in an asylum where I also found my little sister. A year later an old man helped us escape. We have been part of the SIA since then." She said.

"You cut out the torture chambers in the asylum." Rose commented as the two of us shot her glares.

"Torture chambers?" Jasper asked furiously.

"Nothing big. They just thought electrocution was the best cure. Now on with the tale. I have been working since I was eleven. The reason I'm called Amber Assassin is because I killed fifty people without any weapons by myself at the age of fifteen. Ever since the asylum Cyn doesn't remember anything but getting shot and they thought it would be better, she actually worked for me. For the last three years I've one employee short because I won't replace her. She was targeted by my parents and now she's in a coma." Ali finished.

"We'll go see her when we're back home, darlin." Jasper comforted her.

"Now how'd you turn up as agents?" Rose asked.

"Well, Carlisle's family runs it, me and Jazz had known him for a long time so thought we'd give it a shot so he wasn't alone and Eddie boy was just so sad in college so he tagged." Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled.

"You thought it'd be fun! Do you know how many times I almost died having _fun!_ I spent my teenage shooting targets instead of playing tongue tonsil because I owed my life to these people and you thought, why not? It'd be fun!" Alice said furiously. She loved her job but hated it too.

"Well guys, I'm off to bed." I said getting up and walking towards a room. I didn't even bother changing, just got out of my jeans and crawled in bed pulling the covers over me.

"You really shouldn't do that. I went three months without you, I can't stand one more second." Edward said pulling the covers and getting in bed with me.

"I missed you." I said cuddling to his side.

"I actually slept with your clothes so I could smell you." He laughed.

"Edward, about the Volturi family. I know we're supposed to leave a mission after our job but I can't. They killed momma, daddy, Uncle Ed and Aunt Liz. How am I supposed to get over that? They are viscous people from what I've seen in the past month, Caius chopped someone's head off because they didn't pay in time! That cruel." I said.

"Love, taking the law in your hands is never the right thing. I know that together we can get through this." He said.

"So we need to talk about all this, don't we?" I asked.

"Nope. We were both following the company policy." He joked.

"Now that this thing isn't between us I feel so much better. I hate keeping something from you." I said.

"Me too." He said as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to really loud noises, like there were gun shots outside. I wasn't the only one since Edward also shot out of bed. I grabbed my gun and dashed out the door. Felix and Demetri stood before us with the whole battalion.

I couldn't bring myself to be ashamed of my clothes since I was only in Eddie's shirt and panties. I wasn't the only one 'cause Ali came out with sex hair and semi-unbuttoned shirt. Rose had pulled on Emmett's t-shirt that sagged on her body.

"Seems like the old-school thing was an act too." Felix commented bored.

Suddenly some of their guards started to shoot. I pulled the trigger and shot as many as I could and tried not to kill them. I got on Demetri's back and started hitting him, that bastard worked with Mr. Brandon on killing my parents!

Apparently that was his first kill, he gloated about killing some people in a diner to eliminate threat with Mr. Brandon, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"That's for my mother, my father, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Ed! Die in hell you shit!" I said finally shooting him. I didn't feel bad, I was used to it, killing criminals. Alice had called for backup so our troops came running through the door.

Unfortunately Demetri was still alive. They took the Volturi guards, Felix and Demetri away and arrested the entire Volturi crime family.

We stayed there for another two months tying loose ends and our anniversaries were coming up.

Alice wanted to settle score with her parents before their arrest so we were flying back. Ali and Jasper to the Brandon's and us, we were off to home.

The plane ride was better than the one we took here because of the fact Edward was there. We cuddled up in the seat removing the armrest kissing.

"Excuse me." a bimbo airhostess came over.

"Yes?" Edward asked not turning to face her.

"Please straighten up your seats and put on the seatbelts we're about to take off." She said in a snotty voice.

"Alright, do you mind getting me and my wife a blanket and some pillows, oh and coke, well, a coke and an ice-tea." He said changing mine to ice-tea. I'd given up coke four years ago and I had never drank it after that. I do drink other soft drinks like 7-Up, Fanta, Sprite, Mountain Dew, and alcoholic drinks of course.

She gave us a cold smile and strutted away. When I was a teenager I'd have consider her a threat. Now I had enough self-respect to not feel that bimbos are better than me.

A couple of hours later I caught Emmett and Rose sneak off to the bathroom. I elbowed Edward and whispered.

"Look who's joined the mile high club." I whispered nibbling in his ears.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind joined." He said as his hands skimmed under the blanket on my thigh.

I moaned softly as his hand travelled higher up to the place I wanted him without any issue because he insisted I wear a dress.

"You see why I got us a blanket and asked you to wear a dress." He said seductively.

His hands slipped into my panties and inside me. Soon he brought me to my high and made me see stars. He was so going to get rewarded for that.


	11. Baby Shopping

**AN: I'm so sorry about the no paragraph thing, I had no idea. So I re-published it.**

* * *

><p>"Esme!" Rose and I squealed when we saw her. The guys were carrying the little luggage we had.<p>

We sprinted towards her and the three of us group hugged.

"You have a bump!" Rose said looking at it.

She was seven months along, of course she'd be showing. I went off to my car and got in waiting for Edward who was in a heated conversation with Carlisle.

"What was that about?" I asked pulling out of the airport parking.

"Talking some sense into him. He wants to kill Esme's ex, Charles." He said.

"Tell him to go for it. He totally has our support." I said.

"What is with you being so violent lately?" he joked.

"I'm not being violent!" I said as tears pricked my eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He said comforting me.

"It's not that. I have been so rattled lately. All I can do is worry. I'm worried about what would happen if these bastards find a way out or if they don't get punished. I'm happy at some point and the next I want to cry. It could have something to do with the fact that I can't over the stupid fact that I lost my entire family because daddy was looking into these people. I don't hold Ali responsible but I hate her parents for what they did. I have also been extremely happy about you finally knowing everything." I ranted as I drove.

"Well, I think we should pull over and I should drive since you're flustered." He said casually.

"You saying I'm not capable of driving?" I said angrily.

"No. I'm just saying its better if I..." he started but I stepped on the gas driving superfast as he held onto his seat.

"And you said I drove at an unreasonable speed." He commented.

"Back when I didn't have a backbone." I scoffed.

We were home a lot faster because of my reckless driving.

I parked the car in my spot and closed the door with a loud bang walking towards our house.

"Come on love. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said coming behind me like a puppy and kissing me sloppily.

"Fine." I said cracking a smile.

"So what do you want do?" he asked sexily.

"Well, we could pop in a movie and order, um, Chinese." I said.

"Hmm, or we could go straight to desert." He suggested.

"I like that but I was kind of hoping you remembered." I said disappointed.

"Remember what? That I married the most beautiful woman exactly a year ago?" he said pulling a gift out of his pocket.

"You know I hate presents!" I complained with a smile. He remembered.

I ripped the wrapper open and opened the jewelry box in it, a pear diamond pendent with earrings.

"I love it!" I said kissing him.

"So desert?" he wagged his eyebrows.

"Well I was hoping to finally remember our wedding. We haven't watched the tapes or seen the albums!" I said.

"That sounds perfect." He said getting up as I called the restaurant ordering food.

We watched the entire wedding, even when we were drunk and didn't know each other we had the loving glow. I started to cry while watching the intimate ceremony. As we watched I started to remember that night and I was glad. I wanted to have memory of the night Edward became mine and I his.

"That was the best wedding I've ever seen. I could officially call you mine after that." He said.

The photo album consisted of everything. They got pictures of both of us getting ready, the bouquet and boutonniere, me in my wedding dress and Edward in a solo pic in his tux, the ceremony without people in it, the cake, me walking down the aisle, Eddie and I smiling at each other, they even got a close up of the ring exchange, the kiss, our vows were written in calligraphy beside our rings, then finally tons of pictures of us hugging and kissing, cutting the cake and feeding it to each other.

"You're just saying that." I said.

"Well it is, it made you mine for life." He said and we got into a heated kiss.

I woke up the morning after feeling light headed. Edward slept peacefully beside me as I watched him sleep.

"You know, I am awake." He said turning to face me.

"'Course you are." I said.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, the girls and I have plans to go shopping." I said.

"But we just got back." He whined.

"Esme wants us to go baby shopping with her." I said.

"Baby shopping, huh?" he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I was thinking about us and a baby." He said as his fingers traced my naked spine.

"I see that in the future, I'm not sure when." I said.

"Near or far?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"In the near future or far future?" he asked.

"Eddie, let's just go with the flow. And I don't know, I like kids but my own, I've never actually thought of it. I see us with a baby with your eyes and my hair but I don't know when. I want to work. I love what I do, I love the action, the adrenaline, the thrill and I know if we have a baby I won't be able to continue at least while I'm pregnant if not forever. This job means something to me. I like risking my life for others but I'm not going to make a child an orphan just because I'm too selfish!" I ranted.

"Hey, nothing's going to happen. We can both work and have a family. We will just have another reason to live. And we both don't have to work unless it's a major mission so that is no biggie. Plus when you get pregnant I promise to be there and not take any job so you don't feel left out." He said.

"Well, we could just let it happen." I said.

After breakfast the girls and I left to shop.

If Edward's speech hadn't made me yarn for a little angel in my arm this definitely did. We looked at cribs and clothes and shoes. Esme and Carlisle were having a baby boy and the baby shower was next Saturday as Ali would be back tomorrow after celebrating their anniversary today and she wanted to plan it.

Esme bought a round crib with wooden brown side-rails and orange mattress and a replica for the bassinet. She bought a cute six-drawer dresser in walnut brown with white drawers. She bought a mini library for the baby's books. Then she looked for a changing table to match the crib and bassinet and found a cute white and orange one.

She went around the store waddling with her bump to search for 'water-proof mattress cover' for both the bassinet and crib along 'bumpers' for the same. She bought about ten sets of sheets, pillows and blankets.

She went to look at room décor next and along with Rose she went nut. Thank god we got the green light from Alice to do this.

They got a Star Egg nightlight that would project stars around the room. They got a Miffy LED light and a jungle play mobile. Then they went to buy places for adults to sit and later if the baby wanted, him.

They got this cute handkerchief bean bag in blue and green, round poufs in green, turquoise and orange and a blue cube pouf.

They got this cute owl clock with the numbers written on different colored buttons with a blackboard on the back. Then they got a wooden laundry hamper and an orange dotted recycle bin.

That wasn't it! I was enjoying the cuteness but they could shop! Then they got a white stroller that could be replaced by a bassinet until the baby was older.

We looked for a matching car seat that vibrated and played soothing music. Then we added a baby carrier to the big list.

Esme thought a bouncer was important so she got a wooden looking one with leather-ish brown seat. Then she got a simple cream color diaper and changing bag so Carlisle could carry it too.

She got an alphabet zoo play mat and a travel cot.

"Es, the baby won't exactly need all this right now." I said.

"Bells, I'd like this job to be over at once." She said as she continued.

She got a baby projector that played music and lullabies, lit up the room with multi-colors. She also got an air purifier and a humidifier. Next she got a baby monitor, it was a wireless audio and video monitor with five cameras, one from each corner of the room and right beside the baby.

She even bought a first aid kit with all the essentials like thermometers, medicines, cold pack, hot pack, ointments, etc. They spent an hour at the bath and health area and then moved to the clothing section. I helped pick some cute baby clothes.

I loved the onesies and the small booties. I picked up a soft furry onesie with cute ears and the whole snaz and tears pricked my eyes again. Babies were just so darn cute.

"Oh look at this!" Esme squealed in an Alice way.

She was holding a baby tux!

When we finally went to the cashier the total was $11007. Man babies were expensive.

We sat at a restaurant with just the clothes as the rest was being set to Esme's place.

"Bells, why the hell were you being so emotional? You're acting like you're on your period, and I know that it was last week." Rose joked but I didn't take it jokingly.

I was so, all over the place that I hadn't noticed that I missed my period. I fucking missed my period!

"I missed my period!" I said to the girls shocked.


	12. Tests

As soon as those words were out my mouth Esme waved the waiter for check. I was in too much shock to do anything. The girls paid and got me up as I walked robotically to Rose's car. We drove to the closest pharmacy.

Esme and I went to get a few tests.

When we stood at the counter to pay the rude lady who was chewing bubble gum looked as if we were crazy.

"Sweetheart, it's visible you're pregnant. A test is of no use right now." She said all rude like. I finally regained my voice so I snapped.

"Not that it is any of your business, but those are for me." I snapped.

"Teenagers these days, giving themselves up. They have no respect for virtue. Who would marry a tainted woman?" she asked me.

"Again none of your business. But she's been married for a year and is 25." Esme said.

"Whatever." She said giving us the things.

We drove to Esme's place since Carlisle wasn't home and went straight to the guest bathroom.

"There you go. Pee on each stick as instructed." Rose said laughing.

"Or get me a disposable cup." I said. Rose went to the kitchen and got one from storage. I peed in the cup and the girls surrounded me.

The first one was a digital test from 'First Response'. I dipped it in my urine for five seconds as Esme dipped the normal one for the same time. The digital would take three minutes and the normal one minute.

The next test was of 'EPT Certainty' and was digital. I dipped it and kept it as it would also take three minutes and then the standard one which would take the same time and we dipped it for twenty seconds.

The next company was of 'Clearblue'. God knows why I was describing everything, maybe because I was scared. We dipped them for twenty seconds and the standard one's tip color changed to pick.

We waited nervously by the six tests, well I was nervous the other two were giddy.

"Bells we could get your blood tested at the office!" Esme said.

"No!" I said.

"Come on. It'll just tell for sure." Rose said.

Our time was up. I looked at the first test.

'Yes' and two lines.

The other two said 'Pregnant' and had plus signs.

"It says I am" I said.

We put the tests in the plastic and then got back in the car. Rose went and kept the bags in the house and we drove off to work.

"Morning Mams'." The receptionist said.

We nodded and headed to the forensic lab. Rose took by blood and I ran the tests. Yeah we knew the basics of these stuff, we just hoped of not being caught. And the results were positive.

I was sure of three things.

First, I was pregnant.

Second, it was unexpected.

Third, I was scared shitless and yet happy!

"Guys, I need to go home." I said as we removed any signs of what we did.

Rose dropped Esme home and then me. I said goodbye and walked to the door feeling giddy.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked casually.

"Nothing. We just lost track of time." I said as I joined him on the couch. He had a scrabble board in front of him. Then an idea flashed in my mind.

"I got bored and started playing scrabble with myself." He explained.

"I'll play." I said sitting opposite to him.

We played for half an hour bickering over the words which either of us thought weren't real. We had the dictionary open.

And then I saw my opening.

I put my word together and smiled.

"That's two doubles and triples." I said.

"That's not even a word." He huffed.

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what the hell does 'iampregnant' mean? It isn't even a word." He said and I smiled.

"I'm sure it'll count." I said laying back.

It took about ten minutes of searching. He searched the dictionary we were using, and other dictionaries, Microsoft word which auto corrected it to 'impregnate'. I was definitely losing patience. He used to be good at common sense!

"See it's not a word." He said looking at me as I raised an eyebrow.

Then I sighed and sat straight and re-formed it.

"Now, I get three doubles and four triples and the blank spaces count as letters too." I said as he argued. I made sure my hair covered the board as I re-arranged it.

'I AM PREGNANT YOU MORON!' I wrote adding letters.

"Oh." He said and then his eyes widened and a smile spread over his face "Oh!" he pulled me out of my place and kissed me and went down to kiss my belly.

"I'm getting all the points I scored in this word and which means I won." I said adamantly.

"You can have whatever you want. If it's winning scrabble, you win." He said kissing me and taking us to the room.

"Are you sure?" he asked as we lay in bed.

"Pretty sure. I took six tests which were all positive and I got a blood test." I said.

"How long have you know? I mean we just talked this morning and you didn't mention it." He said pouting.

"We were having lunch when the girls mentioned I was being moody like I was PMSing or on my period but they knew it was last week and I realized I didn't have my period." I said.

"But you said you got a blood test done." He said confused.

"Yeah. I know how to do one myself. We just went to the office and sneaked up to the lab. I know how to run blood tests, so, duh!" I said like it was obvious "Oh if you tell anyone about the lab thing I'll rip your balls off."

"I'm too happy to about what they did so I'll be glad to have them." He said.

"We were using condoms in Italy, I mean I didn't take the pill for a while and I know it must have happened there since I had my period last month." I said.

"I did use them, I swear. See," he said pulling out the box containing the rest. The moment I saw it I noticed something and hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

"These expired two years ago" I said.

"They expire? I haven't had sex with condom since then. I mean until Italy we didn't use condoms and I used it, I bought if for emergency. On our honeymoon night I think we must have gotten one form a wending machine, there were wending machines for condoms." He said.

"Yes they expire! I swear you were smarter back in high school. I mean I'm happy and all but you should have been careful!" I said.

"Hey, it all turned out good." He smiled and I shook my head.

"I need to tell Ali, she'll be plenty mad about being last to know this." I said.

I grabbed my cell and pressed 4 on the dial pad. I had to change my speed dial settings after having Eddie back in my life, Eddie being on 2, Es moving up to on 3 and Rose to 5. I'd also added Carlisle at 6, Em at 7, Jazz at 8 and as usual work at 9.

"Hey." Alice said picking up.

"Hi. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I just put my parents behind bars and we're packing." She said.

"I need to tell you something I shouldn't over the phone but I know you'll be mad if I don't." I said.

"Shoot." She said.

"I'm pregnant. The girls already know 'cause they helped me take the test." I said really fast as she squealed.

"Yeah! I missed on Esme's shopping but I get to do yours. Oh how was the shopping?" she asked.

"I hate shopping but it was better than normal. Es wants to go clothes shopping again." I told her.

"Yeah! More shopping!" she squealed. Times like these I forgot people feared her for being _cold hearted._

After chatting with Ali for a long time I climbed in bed with Edward.

"I can't wait for this baby to arrive." He said huddling me close to him.

"Yeah, me too." I replied keeping my hands on my stomach on top of his.


	13. Elinnè

"Ah! I'm huge!" I said as I waddled from the bathroom to the bed.

"No, you're just showing the fact you are bearing my child. You have no idea how sexy it is, the fact our baby depends on you and how you nurture the baby." He said.

I was three days past my due date and felt cranky. We hadn't had sex in a month because Edward was afraid of hurting me or the baby. I took matters into my own hands but it wasn't enough.

"You know I've read that sex helps in going into labor." I said seductively.

"Bella you know I want to but I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Here's the deal. I feel like a whale right now and you aren't helping. I just want to get this baby out! I love the kid but I've had it! I can't see my feet, tie my laces or anything! I feel so horny and my fucking husband won't have sex! You're a guy, you should always be okay with it!" I snapped. Did I mention I was cranky?

"I'll try but if I hurt you or make you uncomfortable tell me." he said.

Just as he was about to go in a wave of pain hit. Damn it! I was finally going to have sex again and I have contractions!

"What happened?" he asked obviously noticing.

"Contraction." I said still not over the pain.

I felt absolutely raged at the smug smile on his face.

"You think this is funny? Do you have any idea how much that…" I started as another one hit.

"I'll get the things." He said as he got off me putting on his clothes. I waddled to the closet taking a loose dress and panties and going to shower.

"You are going to shower?" he asked.

"Yeah. I feel icky." I said. Just as I got out of the shower my water broke.

"Hurry. My water just broke." I told him.

We hurried to the door but that idiot forgot to take me. He just drove off in a hurry. Five minutes later the car was back and he helped me in.

"Sorry." He said.

"Ya think?" I asked.

A huge wave of pain hit me again and I screamed.

"I didn't mean it baby. Stay in for as long as you like." I said to the baby not being able to handle the pain.

"Baby, it's going to be alright." Edward said.

"You! You! You put me in this pain. Believe me when I say we're never ever having sex again. Ever!" I snapped.

"It's going to be alright." He said as we pulled up at the hospital. Edward pick me up and rushed to the reception.

"Dr. Morris." He said.

"Wait in room 242, he'll be there shortly." She said and Edward rushed to the room. He laid me on the bed and went to get me some ice chips. I sat crying because of the pain I was going through. Why did women have to go through all the pain?

When we have sex for the first time, when we let them use the back door and most men won't let us go in theirs, when we suffer when we ovulate so these stupid men can impregnate us, then the stupid cramps when they don't as period, then stupid pregnancy symptoms and finally labor and giving birth.

We got a private room at the hospital and my OB/GYN arrived. Bryan Morris was a fifty year old doctor but that didn't stop Edward from throwing a fit about a guy being my gyno.

"Bella how are we doing?" he asked me.

"We! I'm the only fucking person in pain!" I screamed and dug into Edward's thigh with one hand and squeezed one of his hands with the other. He would definitely suffer along with me!

Hours of pain and pain was the only thing on my mind. I was in labor for twenty two hours and forty minutes when they finally said I was supposed to push. God this was more painful, I'd happily welcome back the contractions which still hadn't stopped.

No matter how much I pushed I couldn't, I got tired by the second. Finally they said they saw a head. Edward went to peek but I squeezed his had tighter. I was going to be the first to see the baby pal!

I tried my best to be in a position where I could see the baby, thankfully I could. Finally the baby was pulled out of me giving me immense relief.

"It's a girl." Edward and I whispered together.

"She's healthy. Judy take her to clean her up and measure her." Dr. M said.

The nurse took her away to clean her up.

When she was placed in my arms I felt the pain was worth it.

"Elinnè Masen" I whispered. We hadn't decided on a name and I thought our moms name suited the most.

"Elinnè, like our moms? Elizabeth and Renée?" he asked.

"Yeah but I was thinking of the pronouncing it like Elena." I said.

"Sounds perfect." He said kissing me and then our angel.

"I have an idea for the middle name. Elinnè Isabella Masen." He said.

"No." I said.

"Come on, your name means beautiful!" he said.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had big brown chocolate eyes and bronze hair like her daddy. She had Aunt Lizzie's button nose and mom's high cheeks.

"Elinnè Isabella Masen, welcome to the world. Momma and daddy love you." I said creasing her head.

"Our baby, we created this miracle." Edward said. She was perfect, she looked like both of us and our parents. I knew wherever our parents were they'd be happy with what we have in life.

We work to save people and have a loving support system. We love each other and our baby. What else did we need? Our life was perfect and I didn't want anything else.

All the money in the world, all the jewels, anything was meaningless without my family. I loved them with my heart and soul and I had Eddie, my childhood friend, lover and he meant the world to me.


	14. Epilogue

"Bella hurry! I am ready and I got the kids ready!" Edward said.

"Come on Eddie. Let's skip." I said.

Eli was three years old and we just had another baby. He was also a surprise, we'd never expected to have a baby so soon after Eli. I couldn't keep my word and did the deed with Edward as soon as we got the go from the Doc.

Charles Edward Masen was born two months ago and I'd regained my figure. I'd worked hard day and night to do it too. I knew this day was coming so I couldn't not.

We conceived Chuck on our second honeymoon in Italy. Looked like we conceived both of our children there.

Alice and Jasper had a baby girl a year after Eli. Ali's sister had finally passed on and Ali took it pretty hard. She was in a very bad place for a long while.

The pregnancy brought her out of it. Those nine months were good on Ali, she got over her sister's death. She named her first child after her, Cynthia Violet Whitlock.

Then she had another baby last month and they had names her Blair Jennifer Whitlock.

Rosie had a baby boy through a lot of trouble. Royce's attack affected her body a lot more than we'd thought. She was ready to opt to surrogacy but by a miracle she got pregnant.

She had a healthy baby boy right after Eli was born. Little David Richard McCarthy was much like his oversized father.

Esme and Carlisle on had one kid, Stefan Salvatore Cullen. Esme loved classy Italian names and she loved the last name Salvatore so they used it as a middle name. Stefan was only six months older than Eli.

I rushed down the stairs and was attacked my little three year old.

"Momma! Stefa teawe me!" she said in her baby manner.

"Come on let's go!" Edward said picking her up and kissing me.

I went into Chuck's room. I picked up my smiling baby boy who was dressed in a tuxedo. I picked him up and we bundled up in the car. Everyone was going since I didn't want to go the girls were accompanying.

We were driving from our house in Forks which we had redone combining it into one house with a lot of construction work, which was possible thanks to Emmett.

We were currently driving to the hellhole high school for our ten year reunion.

"Hello, welcome to Forks High reunion." I heard a nasal voice say. I knew that voice, Lauren Mallory.

"Hi, Bella Swan." I said.

"Oh my god. I didn't recognize you!" She said like we were best of friends, as if.

"Um, hi." I said as she wrote my name on a sticky paper and put it on my dress.

"Uh, I have six adults with me." I said and she gave me some with guests written.

"Hey sexy." She purred as I felt a hand on my waist, Edward.

"Ugh." Edward said burring his face in my hair.

"Come on pretty face. You know I can show you a better time than the bookworm." She purred again as I wasn't there.

"Don't dare talk about my wife like that. And can I have my tag. Edward Masen." He said glaring at her. She shakily wrote his name and put it on him letting her hand wander about but Edward moved away.

We went inside to the gym where we had our prom too. This was definitely the worst party I'd been to in years.

I saw Mike Newton in the middle of the dance floor doing a very weird dance. He had a beer belly and was dancing with a pregnant Jessica. I'd heard that they have a kid after every other.

Those two apparently couldn't stand each other and fought but the make-up resulted in an offspring. Seems the rumors were true. Children from age infant to eleven were with them. Yeah Jess got pregers in high school.

This definitely made me feel better about myself.

"Bells the school you went to is a definite show piece." Ali laughed. It was true. I might have been insecure back then but I knew what I was worth now.

**_16 YEARS LATER_**

Today was Eli's prom. Edward was freaking out because he remembered our prom. When she was fifteen she gave us a heart attack when we caught her snogging Stefan. Edward all but threw him out.

I convinced him to let it go, I told him we first kissed when we were thirteen. I asked him to let her grow up. Carlisle got a laugh out of it. Edward going protective on his daughter.

I told Edward that we'd known Stefan all his life and knew he'd never hurt or disrespect her, they were best friends like us.

Esme and I had already started wedding planning. David and Cynthia got together last year and just last week Chuck and Blair went on a date. I was glad about that since they were like family and I knew Ali or Jazz were happy it was Chuck and not some stupid teenager.

I squealed as Eli walked down the stair in the beautiful black floor-length gown that fit her like a glove. Esme and I gushed over our babies that had grown up so fast. We took tons of pictures as Edward grumbled about his princess growing up.

After they left Chuck also left for a date with Blair. I felt like my babies were leaving the nest.

"You know, the house is empty." Edward suggested not so subtle manner.

We were forty-five but acted like teenagers when it came to each other. Both of us had retired ten years ago but we still worked from base. The others had also retired. Alice was the last to leave. After Blair was born Jasper quit but Ali continued. Esme and Carlisle quit when Stef was five and Rose quit with them and Em along with us.

Alice retired five years ago finally satisfied with her contribution to the world. We were actually doing the jobs that we fronted with now.

We were in a happy place right now and nothing could destroy it. I was once an agent. I will always be one, in my heart. My family and my job were more important than my life.


End file.
